Finding Out The Hard Way
by Clo-VecSeer
Summary: Ryou moves to england with his father to try and get his life back. but it dosnt turn out the way he wants it to. Rating for launage and yoai


Hey look I'm back, and with a new story too. This one is a little different then others. See I'm using songs off of a CD. NO THIS IS NOT A SONG FICTION, I've wanted to do this for a while, but I've never had any good CDs to base it off of. But yesterday I was at my girlfriend's house, and she was blaring her Kelly Clarkson CD, Breakaway. So I got the idea from her. (FYI, I don't like Kelly Clarkson, but I thought that her songs, but thought the idea was cool)

Oh, and another thing, I'm not going in the proper order, such as Hear Me is number 11 on the CD but I might make it chapter 4 or something, as well this is told in Ryou's POV (unless stated other wise)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the songs chapters are based on.

* * *

Chapter one: Breakaway

It was storming out. The rain was crashing hard against the window, thunder was booming loud in the skies, and once in awhile you could catch a glimpse of lighting.

I sit on the couch staring aimlessly out the window, trying to figure out what one earth my yami could be doing this late at night. I sigh as I realize that he's probably doing the same thing he's done every night since he has gotten his own body.

Gone drinking with Marik. It's around two in the morning when I decide to give up waiting and I go up to my room and craw in my bed.

I was just falling asleep when I hear the door slam shut, and the sound of feet storming up the stairs. I sigh at his efforts, and get out of bed when I hear him fall back down the stairs. All fifteen of them. I go down the stairs to try and help him up. As routine, he lets me help him up the stairs, then pushes away swaying the rest of the way to his room, slamming the door behind him, not be heard or seen until later tomorrow afternoon.

Once again I sigh, and find my way back to my bed and fall on it. And fall back into a restless, dreamless, sleep.

In the morning I'm awaken by the strangest noise, its coming from downstairs so I highly doubt it's my yami. But I should probably go check it out anyway. So I drag my sorry ass out of bed, and bring my self to go down stairs. Passing the clock in the hallway I notice it says ten to ten, "I should be getting up anyway, to make breakfast." I think aloud.

Getting downstairs I instantly wish I hadn't. Apparently the loud crash was Marik falling through the door; because Bakura hadn't shut it all the way last night I sigh for what seems like the millionth time since last night, and walk past him into the kitchen, but only to have him follow me.

"Good morning Ryou" great he's talking to me, well if there is anything I learned from Bakura is how to get Marik to stop bugging you, is to simply ignore him, so that's what I'm doing, I start humming a random song, really I don't even think I'm humming an actual song, and go on cooking eggs and stuff.

"Ryou? I said 'Good morning'"

Just keep humming, just keep humming, just keep humming… ah man, now he's poking me. I turn around to throw an egg at his face, but he grabs my wrist.

"it's nice to see you are listen" he grins letting my wrist go, great his grinning, wonder what he wants probably something to do with my yami, "Bakura wouldn't happen to be up yet, would he?" he asks, well what did I tell you, I turn back around and focus my FULL attention on the frying pan as I answer him,

"No, Bakura is not up yet, and though I would take much enjoyment in hearing him curse you out for waking him up at this ungodly time of day," I take a breath, and notice from the corner of my eye he looks sort of hurt? Or maybe confused, maybe both ah well I shrug and continue, "But I highly recommend that you just go sit and wait for him to wake up on his own." I finish, well what ever look he was giving me, is gone now, and he's wearing that stupid smirk of his,

"well Ryou it's nice to know that you care so much for my well being," I roll my eyes at this and go on cooking, "but," he wraps his arm around my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "I think I'll take my chances." He lets go and walks up stairs, I mentally count in my head to ten, never fails, as soon as I hit ten, Bakura started cursing Marik out, it wasn't audible but the crashes of stuff being thrown and breaking sure was. I sighed, man I really have to stop doing that, and no sooner had the crashes begun, they stopped, and Bakura came storming through the kitchen and sat at the table, mumbling something along the lines of "that stupid Ishtar asshole" I chuckle s I get the aspirin and a cup of water, and pass them to him, which he takes with a grunt. I stop my self from sighing, and go back to cooking. Glancing at the clock on the stove it only reads ten passed ten, and I realize that Bakura isn't supposed to be up yet, and I only made enough for one person, I mutter some curses in English, which are all directed at Marik, and set the plate down in front of Bakura, he looks at me funny, and goes to say something but I cut him off,

"I'm not really in the mood for anything to eat anymore" and I go back upstairs to get dressed.

Coming back down, I notice two things, Bakura is eating in the living room, and Marik is missing, not that I care or anything, but I didn't hear him leave, oh well, I reach out for the doorknob when Bakuras voice stops me, "And where do you think you're going?"

"Out" I tell him as I walk out the door, okay bad move, I'm so going to regret that when I get home.

Walking or about a good ten minutes, I reach my destination, The Turtle Game Shop. I enter the shop door, and I'm greeted by Solomon, "ah Ryou, Yugi and the rest of them are upstairs"

"okay" to the upstairs I go, I reach the top and I bump into someone making them drop what ever it was they where carrying, oh it was a book, "sorry" I quickly apologize as I pick the book up and give it back to them, "nothing to it Ry'," it was Joey "oh, and we're getting ready to play, 'Spill'(A/N: it's a game me and my friends came up with that you take turns telling each other to spill, about the near past, present, and what you plan to do soon, rules are simple, no lying must be 100 truth) soon." oh just great, I nod, he goes down stairs with the book, and I go in Yugis room.

Joey reenters about five minutes after me, making everyone here. Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Serenity and me, once everyone was quiet, Joey got up and pretended to be a show host, "Last time in Yugis Room, the gang was playing the game 'Spill' they ended just as Yugi was about ask Ryou to Spill." he sat back down and we all shook our heads, "so," Yugi turned to me, actually they all turned to me, "Spill"

So I spilled, "well, lets see, near past, Bakura got his own body, my aunt died, present I got a letter and a ticket from my dad, Bakura got drunk yet again, near future I'm moving to back to England with my father and leaving Bakura here." I don't think its what they where expecting, because they are now all looking at me with jaws on the floor, and Tea looks like she's about to cry. Great Tea IS crying, and Yugi looks like he's going to join her soon. Man see this is why I'm leaving, it's like I can't make choices with out someone crying, ah well, best not tell them that, or Yami might interrogate me. But it looks like he's going to anyway,

"Ryou, why are you leaving?"

"Because, I want to be free, I don't want to be the one who waits one everyone else with out so much as a thank you. I want to be heard for once. I want to travel and see places, try something new for once, but manly just to get away from this place. It's not because of you guys, and its not because of Bakura, it's not because of anyone. I just want to do something else for once." I think they were happy with that answer, because the next question was a little different,

"when are you leaving?"

"tomorrow." Great once again the room went silent. Is it just me, or is this how it is every time I say something? I mean come on don't you people know who to speak? Apparently so, because Yugi whispers

"well drop by before, so we can go to the airport with you to wish you off" I smile at his effort and get up to leave, I stop at the door and nod,

"alright, I'll see you tomorrow"

As I leave the shop and walk home, I can't help but mentally kick my self, how could I say it wasn't Bakura's fault? It is Bakura's fault! Oh well, I'm home already, just goes to show the walk back is quicker then the walk there.

Walking in the house, its dark, guess Bakura left and didn't lock the door, oh how I was wrong, when I went to turn the light on, I found him on the couch with is arms crossed and his feet propped on the table the letter from my father on the couch besides him. "When where you planning on telling me you where leaving?" he questions, his voice a low growl. I sit in the chair across from him to the side, with my head low, and don't say anything, he looks at me, his eyes narrow and he continues, "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"No, I knew you'd find out" I told him, "but I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let me go! You'd make me stay here and rot! Make me stay and suffer threw everything that backfires! You may not notice this, but every time something doesn't go right for you, I'AM the one that gets the blame, I'AM the one that gets in trouble, and I'm fucking sick of it! I don't care what you say, I'AM going, and I'AM NOT COMEING BACK!" I scream at him, I storm off to my room leaving him in total shock at my outburst; I slam the door behind me and throw my self on my bed, and cry, cry and cry. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping at my door, I don't care, I don't stop crying, the footsteps go back down the stairs and the front door open and shuts. Eventually I cried my self to sleep.

I woke up with the alarm blaring in my ear; I forgot I set it when I was throwing my little fit there. Come to think about it, I didn't hear Bakura come home last night. Oh well, I look back to the clock, nine thirty I have two hours before the plain takes off, so grabbing my suit case, with all my close, cards, games, and anything of any value to me, I set by the door, I go back upstairs to make sure I didn't forget anything, when I see the Ring sitting on my desk. I hesitate, why am I hesitating? I'm not bringing it with me. I write a note, and stick it to the ring, with the help of those spike things, and I walk over to Bakura's room, I slowly open the door, just in case he's there, and notice that the room is lifeless, not a soul or spirit there. I walk in and set the Ring on his bed, great I'm tearing up; I notice this because a single tear falls on the paper, and I wipe the rest off my face and leave his room. Purposely leaving his bedroom door open, I grab my case and proceed to walk to Yugis, from which we'll take a cab.

We get to the airport twenty minutes before I have to leave, we get all my things good to go, and say final Good-byes, I look to Yugi with a smile and pat his head,

"I'll email you when I get there, and once a month to tell you guys what's what" they nod, and the director calls all the people on my plain to now bored, so with hugs all around, I get on the plain and leave everything and everyone in Domino. But I will never forget them, or this place which I've come to call my true home.

* * *

The end, well of this chapter anyway, hope ou guys like it remember, r&r


End file.
